Next-generation communication systems have developed to offer a variety of high-speed, high-capacity services to Mobile Stations (MSs). In particularly, the next-generation communication systems consider using a multi-hop relay scheme for a variety of reasons such as the expansion of Base Station (BS) coverage and the increase in BS capacity. In other words, the next-generation communication systems consider using the multi-hop relay scheme because this scheme may be efficiently applied to the change in wireless network environments and may actively cope with the change in network environments such as addition of BSs.
The next-generation communication systems now consider only the scheme of relaying signals using a single backhaul link. In other words, the next-generation communication systems now consider only the Relay Stations (RSs) that relay signals using a single backhaul link. However, transmitting/receiving control data and user data between multiple BSs or multiple RSs using a single backhaul link decreases in its efficiency due to many restrictions.
Hence, there is a need for a scheme of efficiently transmitting/receiving control data and user data between multiple BSs or multiple RSs using multiple backhaul links.